mechanical_ascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas / Suggestions
Here you can add your Ideas and Suggestions for Mechanical Ascension, Please don't post Ultra OP items that doesn't need anything to get it, Add ideas that maybe the Creator can add into the game, And please don't "Steal" The ideas of other peoples or replace their name by yours. PLEASE PUT YOUR NAME AFTER YOUR SUGGESTION, TO AVOID CONFUSION. DONT FORGET TO DELETE IDEAS THAT HAS BEEN ADDED IN THE GAME (Yours, of course) Some Ideas *A "Ambrosia Crate", This Crate will be Rarer than the Rainbow Crate and it will give you x3 Turboxes or x3 Mythical Boxes. (Admin crate is A certain FANDOM users idea) and an admin crate which is 100X harder to get than the ambrosia crates but always gives 10 turboxes and 10000 cosmite * The Possibility to sell Cosmite Tier Items For COSMITE. Or sell Crates for COSMITE too. (GDhaxer95 ideas/ alias BowRipper95) * A new Box that you have 1% to get from Amplified or Discharged Boxes, its called the Rigged Box, When you open it , all items will be an Divine or Sacred Tier one, but you will NEVER get one, you will ALWAYS get useless items out of it. (GDhaxer95) * A new Tier, Called Infinity. You can get those Infinity Tier Items Every 10 Prestiges at a Chance of 1% to 10%. Those items are Really OP and have Unique Effects. Infinity Tier Items are Prestige Proof, like Cataclysmic Tier ones. (GDhaxer95) * Anothers new Tiers = One called "Evolved Compound" and the other called "Reincarnation Fusion +". The "Evolved Compound" Tier is basically Normal Compound or Fusion Tier Compound Item. They can be made at the Fuse Station but ONLY after you Prestiged ONCE. The "Reincarnation Fusion +" Tier is Basically a Fusion of three items beside of two, They can be made ONLY after you prestiged TWICE. (GDhaxer95) Upgraders/Items Ideas Nyandere101 (IGN: Jealuscious)'s Ideas: * Reconstructor = '''An infuser that changes your genetic structure in such a way that you can be infused TWICE Sacred Tier Item (due to how op that is), effects: lets you use an infuser a 2nd time * '''Generation Tier = '''Once reached a certain Prestige on 2 save slots, every 5 Prestiges have a 5% chance to receive an all powerful Generation Tier Item, only truly dedicated players will have these <3 * '''Midnight Rainbow = '''A strange object that defys even the Solar System itself, Divine Tier, At night falling through the rainbow gives 8x, and going through the upgrader gives 2x, At day 8x through the upgrader and 2x through the rainbow * '''Jack in a Box = '''A reincarnation item similar to the easter suprise, design idea is a colorful box with a jack on top, reincarnation 20+ gives -2x, 2x, 4x, 8x, 16x, 32x, or destroys ore. Gives off a laughing noise when it gives - to the ore. (this item is special because it can put you into debt) * '''Apology Tier = '''Little im sorrys here and there... can hurt anyone can they? Just here for data reset, but can be used for things such as accidents and gamebreaking things. <3 * '''Wipeinum Mine = '''An Apology Tier Item that drops ores at a value of 10m untill prestige, which then goes to 10B per ore, prestige proof '''Space_Scientistss Ideas * Balanced Upgrader '''= can be gained by any reincarnation above 11, and in order for a ore to get in, you need to balance a ore on a raised conveyor, can be used twice and does x8, as long as its ore value is over 1B. * Item:(https://web.roblox.com/library/1699448108/Mechanical-Sub-Balanced-Upgrader) '''GDhaxer95 alias BowRipper95 Ideas * More Fusion Reincarnation Items and more Compound items. * Crimson Graveyard = Fusion Reincarnation Tier, You need x3 Crimson Edge and x2 Haunted Graveyard. The Effects of it are a multiplier based on the Square Root of the number of upgrades your ore have OR a multiplier of the number of upgrades your ore have. * Diamond Reflecter = Reincarnation Tier, Reincarnation +75 needed to get it. Its Effects are an Solid x6 Multiplier. * Sapphire Cavern = Reincarnation Tier, Reincarnation +10 Requiered to get it. Its Effects are x4 Multiplier or x2 Multiplier and add 1T to ore value or Only add 10T to ore value. * The World = Prestige Tier, Its has 3 upgraders, its effects are : The First Upgrader (A blue one) add +50T to the ore value, The Second Upgrader (A Red one) can do between x3 and x10 multiplier, The Last One (a green one) remove upgrades tags (at a low chance) or substract 20% of the ore value. * Ambrosial Magnifier = Compound Tier Item, You need x4 Ambrosia Enchanter to make it. Its effect are x18 Multiplier if your ore has less that 1 Upgrade tag, x5 If your ore has been upgraded between 1 and 6 times, and x8 if your ore has been upgraded more than 6 times. * Toxic World = Compound Tier Item, You need 5x Toxic Territory to make it. Its effects are an x5 to x7.5 multiplier, and if the ore is "Poisoned" by the Venomous Shroom, 1T will be added to its value. * Frozen Age = Compound Tier Item, You will need x3 Frozen Wasteland to make it. Its effects are an x7.5 multiplier, however, your ore can get "Freezed" by this upgrader, and the ore thats Freezed cant be upgraded in the 5 next seconds. * Prismatic Imaginis = Compound Tier Item, You will need x4 Spectrum Refiner to make it. Its effects are adding 10B+ or either 500B+ to the ore value, and then it do either a x3 multiplier or a x7 Multiplier. * Eternal Eclipse = Compound Tier Item, You will need x3 Solar Eclipse to make it. Its effects are a x1.5 Multiplier the day but an Solid x4.75 Multiplier the Night. Can be used twice. * The Midnight's Club = Compound Tier Item, You will need x4 Midnight Music to make it. Its effects are a x4 Multiplier the day but add +100B To the ore value, and a x8 Multiplier the night, this upgrader will play music the night. * Midnight City = Reincarnation Fusion Tier, You need x4 Midnight Music and x3 Mechanised City to make it. Its effects will be an x2.6 Multiplier the day and a x5.2 the night, ore that has been upgraded by this upgrader will become faster. * Demonetizer = Divine Tier Item, Its effects are Deleting 10 Ores Tags but at the cost of your ore value being divided by two 2... This doesnt count as an upgrade tag (Can be OP with Cell furnaces!) * Prismatic Wave Sensor = Prismatic Tier Item, You need To Reincarn and Skip 16 Lifes over Reincarnation 1000 and have Prestiged at least once to get it. Its effects are simple : When you place it on your base, It will Multiplie All of your upgraders Multiplier by 2 (For exemple Toxicity Multiplier is x8 and when you put the Prismatic Wave Sensor, It will be multiplied by 2, so its upgrader will be x16, and its the same for all upgraders on your base). * Ore Quantumizer = Godly Tier Item, Buy price of 134De in the shop, Its Effects are x4 multiplier and only upgrades ores that worth less than 10De and its use limit is 3 Times. * Dragonrage Infuser = Compound Tier Infuser, You need x6 Draconic Infuser to make it, This Infuser will give you +75 Speed and + 40 Jumping, it will also give you Flaming Particles :). * Shadowflame Processor = Shadow Tier Furnace, Reincarn above life 750+ for a chance to get it, This item is VERY rare and Prestige Proof, Its multiplier is x500. * Cosmitite Mine = Cosmic Tier Mine, Cost 78 Cosmite in the Shop. This mine will drop ores that worth 75k every five seconds. * Neptunium Extractor = Amplified Tier Mine, Buy Price of 673N in the shop, This Mine will drop ores thats worth 500B every 1.5 Seconds. * Radioactive Mayhem = Special Tier Item, Buy price of 346QnD in the shop, This item multiplier is x3.5 And can be looped until your ores worth TdD, and if your ore worth more than this, your ore will not be upgraded anymore, This Upgrader doesnt have an use limit, until your ores worth 1TdD. * Frog Empire = Compound Tier Furnace, You need x4 Frog Absorber to make it. Its effects are like the Frog Absorber, but beside that every ore add x2 to the furnace multiplier, every ores will add an x3 Multiplier, and every 50th Ores will be processed at x310, After this furnace have processed the 50th ore, the multiplier will go back to x1. * Staff Upgrader = Exclusive Tier Item, Gived to you when you are in the Same Server than Empulsion. This upgrader do a x3 multiplier In normal time and when there is staff in your Server it will do x6. * Heaven's Gate = Reincarnation Tier Upgrader, +300 Life Needed, Its Effects : Unupgraded ore will get an x20 multiplier, Upgraded ores will get an x5 multiplier, this upgrader can make ores Explode or dissapear, it can also add +190B to the ore value, this upgrader can extinguish on fire ores at a low chance and this upgrader can divide your ore value by two. * Abyssal Fracture = Reincarnation Tier Furnace, Multiplier of x100 , but if your is on fire, it will be processed at x150. * Hexagonal Disruptor = Fusion Reincarnation Upgrader, You need x4 Kinetic Disruptor and x3 Hexagonal Hydrator, This upgrader can be looped until your ores worth 10N. Multiplier of x1.6 * Enchanted Star = Fusion Reincarnation Furnace, You need x3 Enchanted Shard and x2 Celestial Star to make it. Multiplier of x175 however need 2 Seconds to process ores. * Frost Judgment = Reincarnation Compound, You need x4 Frost Verdict, Its Effects are x6 Multiplier, Set ore value to 1T, Add +100B, Explode or Destroy Ores. * Hell's Pit = Cataclysmic Tier Cell Furnace, You need the same items than other cataclysmic tier items need to be crafted. Process unupgraded ores at x1T to x10qd rates. Prestige proof. * Satanic Skull = Cataclysmic Tier Fine point Upgrader. Need Same items than other cataclysmic tier items need to be crafted. Its multiplier is x80 if the ore has passed through any other cataclysmic tier upgraders. Multiplier of x40 for normal ores, can be used twice and prestige proof. * Infinite Drill = Infinity Tier Dropper, Drop ores worth Octillions every 30 Seconds, Sometimes can drop an black ore that worth only 10qd, But this ore will be processed in your furnace at the square of your Furnace process rate (for exemple, this ore will be processed by a Scrapland with an 35x35 process rate beside of normal x35) Cant be used with Cell Furnaces, And Prestige Proof. * Solar Music = Fusion Reincarnation Upgrader, You need x3 Solar Eclipse and x2 Midnight Music to make it. Its Effects are x3.5 multiplier the day and x9 the night. Use limit of 2. "When the Sun start to make music... The moon is rising..." * Swift Comet = Compound Reincarnation Upgrader, You need x4 Swift Star to make it. Its effects are x7.5 multiplier, and sometimes do an additional x1.5 multiplier. Use limit of 1. * Apocalyptic Edge = Fusion Reincarnation Upgrader, You need x2 Apocalyptic Outcry and x1 Crimson Edge to make it, Its effects are an x4 base multiplier, and this multiplier increase by 0.444 for every upgrade tags your ore has. After your ore passed through that upgrader, your ore will became smaller and smaller until it dissapear. Use limit of 1. * Reality Breaker = Infinity Tier item, Base Multiplier of x300, When a ore pass through this upgrader, it will be torn of the reality, and the upgrader will set the value of that ore at an random unit between 1Qn and 1QTG. This upgrader takes 3 seconds to make the ore back into reality. Meanwhile, this thing can put negative effects on ores like shriking, fire, poison, slowness, or can even make every ores in your base explode at an 1% chance. "This upgrader torn the reality apart to upgrade your ores! What a great idea! But sometimes it can make disasters happen..." Use limit of 2. * Rusted System = Reincarnation Compound Upgrader, You need x3 Rusted Planet to make it. Multiplier of x7 and put the effect "Rusted" to ores, making them unable to explode with Pastel Blaster or Incinerator. Use limit of 1. * Pumpkin Festival = Reincarnation Compound Upgrader, You need x4 Pumpkin Park to make it, x7.5 Multiplier and color ores in Orange. Use limit of 1. * Kinetic's Remix = Fusion Reincarnation Upgrader, You need x3 Kinetic Disruptor and x2 Dawn's Remix to make it. Multiplier of x6 if the ore worth more than 1Sx, or can be looped until ores worth 1Qn. * Deadly Music = Evolved Compound Tier Upgrader (Yes a new Tier). You need x2 Venomous Music to make it. Multiplier of x7 the day and x10 the night. Can poison ores at an high rate. Use limit of 1. * God's Chance = Prestige Fusion Upgrader, you need x2 God's Clemency and x2 Take A Chance to make it. Multiplier of x65, x80 or x95. Can make ores dissapear, explode or reduce its value. "The god is the one rolling dices now, may luck be with you..." * Nature's Compation = Reincarnation Fusion + Tier Upgrader (Again a new tier). You need x5 Nature's Wind, x3 Nature's Spirit and x3 Nature's Wrath to make it. The base multiplier of this thing is the square root of the amount of upgrades your ores has x3, add +500M To ores that worth under 1B, and sometimes x3 again. Use limit of 2. * Deadly Toxin = Evolved Compound Tier Upgrader, you need x3 Deadly Shroom to make it. Multiplier of x12 but has a huge chance of poisoning your ores. * Corrupted Artifact = Evolved Compound Tier Upgrader, you need x3 Corrupt Rune to make it. Multiplier of x8.5 and doesnt count as an upgrade, use limit of 1. * Nature's Tempest = Reincarnation Compound Upgrader or Conveyor? , You need x10 Nature's Wind to make it. This Conveyor do nothing, but the slower the ore pass through, the higher will be the multiplier, Max Multiplier Cap is x9, the lowest is x1. Use limit of 1. * Vantablack = Shadow Tier Upgrader, Prestige-Proof. The multiplier of this Upgrader depend on your Life, for eaxemple, if you are life 1-10, it will do x1.0. But if you are life 986, it will do x98,6. Use limit of 2. * Chocolate Truffle (the name of that ideas is not by me, it was the submission name of the Sugar Shroom), Evolved Compound Tier Upgrader, You need x4 Sugar Shroom to make it. Multiplier of x14 and low chance of poisoning ores. Use limit of 1. * Prismatic Guardianstare = Prismatic Tier Upgrader. You need to reincarn with at least 1NsXgNtL$. Multiplier of x100k. The most powerfull upgrader. * The Mechanical Ascender = Infinity Tier Upgrader AND Furnace. I know im crazy with ideas. Multiplier of x10k for the Furnace, Multiplier of x1De to STONE ores, only accept stone ore and that stone ore has a 1/100 chance of passing through this upgrader without dissapearing, if another ore is used then the multiplier will be only x600. Prestige proof. Use limit of one. iiWristTwistii's Ideas * Sugar High = A Reincarnation Compound in which requires ten Sugar Rushes and it's basically just a buffed Sugar Rush. A FANDOM users (roblox username: the_greatl2) ideas * a stars death: compound compound prestige (yes) items needed: 3 a stars zenith and a single a stars birth multiplier:5000 (for regular furnace part also yes this can also process unupgraded ore at nutty rates) cell multi: 50B X and adds 10Qd to ore value when you get this you get the badge "the most dedicated person ever" and recieve 100 turboxes and 1000 mythic death and regular boxes difficulty is near inhuman * the three elemental spirits: triple reincarnation fusion (three reincarnation types needed) items needed 5 frost verdicts,3 natures wraths and 4 magmatic wastelands. effects: either multiplies ore by 10, adds 10T to ore value multiplies by 15 or multiplies by 25 and adds 1Qd to ore value (addition of red green and yellow sparkles) * photonium mine: shadow reincarnation needed: 3 prestiges and 500 reincarnations rarity: 0.5 ore value: 100Sx drop rate: 35 ore per second * amplified-mine-9000: prestige, prestige needed:5 effects: has a one in 200 chance of giving an amplified box when the ore gets processed ore value: 10Qn - 10Sp drop rate: 1 ore per 5 seconds * photonium blaster: shadow : reincarnation needed:same as photonium mine rarity:0.7 effects: X10 and adds 10 of the cash suffix it is on for example 10B would be 110B 1SxD would be 20SxD and you get the idea explosion chance:5% * viridis mine:? ways of obtaining: a code like the unstable shard ore value: 10B - 100B (note with the unstable shard this is a better mine) ore value (with unstable shard next to it): 10T - 100T looks: a green mine that looks similar to the onyx mine from miners haven looks (with unstable shard): the same but red replacing the green ☀(http://minershaven.wikia.com/wiki/Onyx_Mine) pylonradiated:CoRrUpT effects:same as the regular radiated pylon telecommunicatorradiated: CoMpOuNd CoRrUpT effects: same as radiated telecommunicator HyDrAnIuM mInE:??? (ERROR.404) DragonSlayerFartz's ideas * Heavenly Blaster- A blaster type upgrader that is pointed straight up to the sky that can only be accessed by a ore launcher. Type: Reincarnation blaster Rarity: 2 Effects: 5% ores will slowly disappear. 5% Ores will be launched straight up. 10% nothing happens. 10% ores get their value divided by 3. 10% ores get a multiplier of 21x and sparkles. 15% ores get a multiplier of 7x. 45% ores get a multiplier of 3. 100% ores get set on fire. Uses: limitless * Rusty Star- ' Type: reincarnation fusion upgrader. Cost: 1 rusty planet and 3 swift stars. Effects: Gives a 6x multiplier. Use Limit: 1 * '''Ore Shrinker-' Type reincarnation upgrader. Rarity: 5. Effects: Gives a 3x multiplier and slowly shrinks down the ore out of existence which can be stopped by either the ore extinguisher (or any fusion versions) or aftershock. Use limit 2. * '3D-Printer-' Type: reincarnation upgrader/mine. Rarity: 3 Effects: when a ore comes into upgrader part, another ore comes out the spout are the front, the ore is exactly the same except smaller and is worth 4x more than it did before. Use limit:1 * 'The Speaker- '''Type: reincarnation upgrader. Rarity 6 Effects: when you put this next to a conveyor, a large speaker will occasionally blast noise, and then upgrade the ore by 4x Use limit: 2 * '''The Frog Speaker- ' Type: reincarnation fusion furnace. Cost: 2 frog absorber, and 3 The speakers Effects: The multiplier of this furnace starts at zero, but every few seconds it will give a blast of noise and increase it's multiplier by 5. the limit for this is 285x (hey, i know it's powerful, but frog absorber does up to 250x) * '''Compound and fusion salvage occasionally i make a fusion thats pretty bad (astral absorber) without knowing it was bad till i saw this wiki A Fandom User's (Roblox Username: toomuchlols) Ideas * Omegify: 'Get a certain amount of Prestige (5, maybe?) to Omegify, get an Omega Tier item, takes away all prestiges and reincarnations, inclusing prestige proof reincarnations/prestiges. Keep Sacreds and Divines, everything else is gone. Ultimately worth it because Omega Tier items are better than Prestige Tier. * '''Unrig The Boxes: '''Lol. * '''Prismatic God: '''Prismatic Compound: Fuse 3 Prismatic Lorekeeper for an upgrader that removes all tags, (making aftershock useable twice,) gets rid of any negative effects, multiplies by 500, and quintuples the upgrade part on any other prismatic tiers. Use limit: 1. * '''Prestige Skipping: '''Very hard thing to do, must prestige with 5x or more lives than you need to prestige, and keeps moving onward. (Ex. Lives needed to prestige: 1000. Skip 1 prestige: life 5000. Skip 2 prestige: 10000. Skip 3 prestige: 15000, and so on.) Just to make this worth it, you get another Prestige Tier item for every prestige you skip. * '''Salvaging Prestiges: '''The ability to salvage Prestige Tier items for ''Lives. When salvaging, you can get anywhere from 250-500 lives. (Came into my head, but why do it if re-roll exist?) * '''Swagged Enhancer: '''An upgrader that adds an extra 2x to its multiplier for every sacred/divine item in your inventory and on your base. Pretty simple, right? '''Description: You need some swag to get this thing going. * Increased Rarities: 'Prestiging and (maybe Omegifying if it's added) will add 1 rarity point to any reincarnation with a rarity<10 and {for Omegifying, an added 2 rarity points for any reincarnation with a rarity<10.} * '''Compound and Fusions {Corrupt}: '''This is probably an idea that is being worked on and/or added regardless of this suggestion. The ability to fuse and compound corrupt items. These fusions and compounds are the same exact thing as their normal counterpart, but prestige-proof. * '''Routine Swapping Conveyor: '''Basically the swapping conveyor, but with a twist. You can save a routine on it for every time an ore goes onto the conveyor for ''x number of times, it swaps. Switches only affect the ore that caused the switch. This can make loops into a non-loop setup that is very op. {Ex. you use a mechanical blaster loop that u want an upgrade a certain amount of times, then goes through all of your reincarnation upgraders, to an aftershock and then to your furnace. Place a routine conveyor saying, "Stay left for {25} times then turn right." So that the ore goes through the blaster 25 times before going to the next part. Then you place a routine conveyor separating the aftershock and your furnace, you use the command, "Stay left 1 time then turn right." So the ore goes through the aftershock then to the furnace.} '''a FANDOM user(roblox username:Minekoz) More reincarnation and compound * Spectrum Lamp(Fuse):(requires 2x spectrum refiner and 3x the light).A rainbow version of the the light,upgrades ore depends on the color of the ore.White/Black is 8x,Red is 6x Blue is 6x Yellow is 4x Orange is 4x Green is 4x and if the ore is neon,it upgrades 1.5x more. * Luna City(Fuse):(requires 3x solar eclipse and 1x mechanised city).A yellowish Mechanised City with a moon on top of it.Upgrades 3x during day,7x during night. * Ore Atomizer(Reincarnation):upgrades by 4x then either make the ore super big or super tiny. * God's Judgement(Reincarnation):upgrades the ore by 5x,6x or 7x,sometimes explodes the ore or sometimes it make the ore a "blessed" ore.Blessed ore has white flames on it and it upgrades by 1.2x per 3 second. * Ore Charger(Reincarnation):Upgrades ore in a unique way..it charges while no ore is going through it.it upgrades 5x after charging for 10 seconds.upgrades 10x after charging for 30 second.upgrade 20x after charging for 1 minute.the limit of charging is 1 min.resets after upgrade 50 ore * Cosmite Enchancer(Reincarnation):Upgrades ore depends on how much cosmite you have,upgrade by 2x for each 50 cosmite u have.however having more than a 500 cosmite will destroy the ore instead of upgrading it * Ore Colorizer(Reincarnation):upgrades ore by 4x then causes the ore to switch to random color.Works great with Spectrum Lamp * Wicked Processor(Reincarnation):it is said that the processor is cursed by the witches of sin. 300x your ores value while destroying some of the ore. * Jumper(Reincarnation):upgrades ore by 6x then either teleport it to a random upgrader or teleport it to the furnace. * Soul Thief(Cataclysmic):it requires a sacrifice..in return of using it.removes 10 previous upgrades then 600x * Hellfire(Cataclysmic):the flame from hell,hotter than anything you can imagine.80% chance to destroy ore or upgrade it by 100x. However the upgraded ore gets destroyed after 3 second.it can't be put out using the ore extinguisher * Blood moon(Catacylsmic):a processor that destroys every ore during daytime. 1000x during night time. Doesn't accept ore upgraded by solar eclipse. Category:Ideas